


one and one and one is three

by Euna



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes, boys being boys and being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euna/pseuds/Euna
Summary: felix and sylvain make dimitri breakfast in bed
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 70





	one and one and one is three

**Author's Note:**

> one day i decided i really wanted to write some domestic, fluffy dimisylvix  
> and this is what i came up with

Breakfast in the Blaiddyd-Fraldarius-Gautier household is more of an affair this morning than it needs to be. 

Only five minutes into meal preparations, Sylvain is barred from any of the cooking, and has been designated the Coffee Master instead.

"I understand Dimitri can't taste, but you and I can, and I'd like my morning to start off with something edible," Felix tells Sylvain, brandishing a spatula in his general direction. It's silicone, teal, and part of a set Dimitri gifted him as part of their anniversary present. Neither Sylvain, nor Dimitri are permitted to use the set.

For one, Sylvain would be the most likely to melt it by accident, and for two, Dimitri is liable to snap the handles off the rest of the utensils in the set by sheer brute force alone. That Felix is the most experienced, culinary-wise, among the trio is also a deciding factor in who gets to use what in the kitchen.

But also, Felix is possessive over his belongings, not unlike an errant tomcat that sprays to mark his territory. Except Felix doesn't pee on anything but Sylvain's foot in retaliation for being a dick in the shower sometimes.

And also, also, making breakfast was Felix's idea to begin with, and he has declared himself head chef as of eight-oh-three this beautiful and balmy Saturday morning. Dimitri is still asleep, and they decide to let him sleep in for a while longer, knowing how important it is he gets a proper night's rest.

Tag-teaming him the night before had been Sylvain's (brilliant if he does say so himself, which he does) idea, and after witnessing the results first hand, Felix had begrudgingly slapped a twenty dollar bill into Sylvain's hand and admitted he was right.

("But don't expect it to happen again," he said, as Sylvain gleefully tucked the money into his wallet and Dimitri snored softly on the bed behind them. "You're not roping me into another stupid bet next time.")

So here they are at eight oh eight, soon to be eight oh nine a.m. with Felix separating eggs and Sylvain digging through the cupboard for three mugs and a bag of whole coffee beans.

"Babe," Sylvain calls, moving some containers out of the way with a frown as he searches for the coffee grinder. It's not in its usual spot, unless he's gone completely blind (which, unlikely, excuse you, he just left his glasses in the bedroom, that's all) and he doesn't remember having moved it. "Have you seen the coffee grinder anywhere?" He jostles a container of walnut halves and yelps as it tumbles out of the cupboard and smacks him in the face.

Felix, unaffected by Sylvain's plight, doesn't even look up from his egg yolks when he says, "Far left cupboard, top shelf."

"What the hell's it doing there?" Sylvain mutters, rubbing his nose. He shoves the walnuts back on the shelf and opens the other cupboard. He spots the grinder at the very top with its cord wrapped orderly around the base in a decidedly un-Sylvain-like manner. 

"Dimitri used it yesterday," Felix answers.

"Oh." 

That explains a lot. The location (Felix could reach it, but only by stretching) and the orderliness of the cord (very Dimitri) should have been a dead giveaway.

Coffee preparation doesn't take long after that. He grinds the beans, fills the water reservoir and filter and lets the machine work its magic. In the meantime, Sylvain watches Felix work his own brand of magic as he takes care of the rest.

He's wearing Dimitri's shirt, Sylvain's sweatpants and no socks as he pokes and prods at the bacon (only it's not bacon-bacon, it looks more like ham) sizzling on the stove. His bare feet tap and his bun bobs as he dances a little to a silent rhythm, and Sylvain only feels a little bit bad about staring at him.

"If you have time to gawk at me, you have time to get the tray ready. We still need to pull out the plates," Felix says, unimpressed. He's got a pot of water set to boil beside the bacon, a carton of eggs out, a stainless steel bowl and whisk and a bunch of other ingredients that have Sylvain scratching his head.

"Right, right, of course. Um. What exactly are you making anyway?" 

"Eggs Benedict," Felix responds. 

"Eggs who?"

Felix gives him a look. "Benedict. It's good. You'll like it."

.

The hollandaise sauce is a disaster.

It's Sylvain's fault, if you ask Felix.

If you ask Sylvain, it's Felix's fault for shaking his ass at him and distracting him.

And making him grab him.

Maybe kiss him.

A little bit.

...for a few seconds too long, and enough time to overcook the eggs.

When Felix pulls away, a little dazed, a little soft, he turns back to the bowl of sauce. His expression does a series of acrobatics that would put Cirque du Soleil to shame and his voice is shrill when he yells, " _Fuck!"_ and frantically removes the bowl from the stove with his bare hands, tossing it on the counter with a hiss.

Sylvain takes one look at the bowl, one look at Felix, and thinks, _Now is a good time to start writing my will._

Felix stares at Sylvain like he's two seconds from strangling him with his bare hands, he's so furious, that it makes Sylvain take a careful step back.

"Sit the fuck down and don't move," he hisses, jabbing his finger at a kitchen chair. "Don't talk to me. Don't look at me. Don't even breathe in my direction." He turns back to the lumpy and curdled mess of yellow in the bowl, cursing under his breath. "How the hell am I supposed to fix this… for fuck's sake…"

.

Somehow things work out. Felix salvages what he can and remakes the sauce, and Sylvain is eventually given permission to get up and finish preparing coffee and loading up the tray.

Dimitri is no longer asleep when he takes the tray to the bedroom. Instead he has engulfed Felix, who'd gone ahead of Sylvain, in such a monstrous bear hug that all Sylvain can see of Felix is a hint of dark hair sticking out from between Dimitri's massive arms.

He clears his throat as he enters, and Dimitri - while squeezing a squirming Felix - turns around to greet Sylvain with a sleepy smile.

He's so cute, Sylvain wants to drop the tray and kiss him stupid. But he doesn't, because breakfast is delicious and Felix actually _will_ kill him if he ruins it.

"G'morning, Sunshine," Sylvain says instead. "How did you sleep?"

Dimitri colours prettily, and Felix makes another sound of protest from beneath his arms. Dimitri lets him up to breathe, but doesn't release him. 

"Better than I have in a while," Dimitri murmurs. If possible, his face becomes pinker. "Thank you...for last night."

"For the record," Felix says, giving up on getting out and flopping uselessly against Dimitri's side, "it wasn't my idea."

"Oh please, Felix. You were worried about him, too," Sylvain snorts. 

He brings the tray closer to the bed, and that seems to be when Dimitri finally gets a good look at what he's holding. "Oh…" His good eye lights up and he shuffles into a seated position like an eager pup. He looks about a stone's throw away from tears.

"What's all this?" he asks, as Sylvain lays the tray down on a flat area of the bed.

Felix, now free, sits up as well. He fixes his hair and scoots closer to Dimitri, resting his arm around his waist. Clingy in that Felix way of his without being excessively affectionate. Dimitri turns his head to gently kiss his forehead and Felix scrunches up his nose in embarrassment.

"What does it look like?" Felix grumbles, gesturing to the tray. "We made you breakfast."

"Because we wuv you _soooooooo_ much," Sylvain adds, laughing at the look of disgust on Felix's face when he does. "Okay, I mean _technically_ it was mostly Felix, but I made the coffee _and_ cut up the fruit - " he points to a bowl of unevenly chopped strawberries, apples, and kiwis "- so I'd argue it was a team effort."

Sylvain crawls into his spot beside Dimitri on the bed, stealing a kiss from Dimitri for himself.

Sleepy Dimitri is very soft and irresistible in his big Dimitri way that Sylvain can't resist diving in for another kiss. He loves the way Dimitri smiles into it - like it's the best part of his morning.

Dimitri's stomach decides to rumble then, ruining the mood.

"Ah," he says, pulling away from Sylvain. He looks at the tray. "This is a rather large amount of food. This can't all be for me, can it?"

"Obviously not," Felix sniffs. "It's for the three of us to share. Now eat it before it gets cold."

"Don't mind if I do!" Sylvain says, ready to dig in immediately. He grabs a fork and moves to spear an extra piece of bacon with it. "This looks amazing, Fe—" but Felix slaps his hand away.

"Dimitri first," he snaps. "Wait your turn."

"Aw, but Feeeelix… I'm hungry."

"You ruined my hollandaise, you wait your turn."

"Ruined?" Dimitri looks confused as he takes his knife and fork to cut into one of the eggs. The yolk spills over the plate, but he doesn't seem to mind. "The sauce looks excellent to me?"

"Of course it does," Felix scoffs, chest puffing up a little. "But that's only after I spent an extra ten minutes salvaging it because _somebody_ couldn't keep his hands to himself."

"Hey now," Sylvain protests, hands up. "How was I supposed to know that would happen? And also, in my defense, you're wearing our clothes. You know that shit drives us crazy."

"Dimitri has more self control than you do," Felix says.

"I do?" says Dimitri.

"He does?" Sylvain arches a brow. "Yeah, I don't think so, buddy. He would've done the same."

"Animals," Felix says with a scowl. Like he's actually surprised by it. "You're both animals. Unbelievable."

"In any case, _thank you_ ," Dimitri says. He kisses Sylvain, then Felix, getting a smidge of yolk on their mouths. "Both of you. This is delightful. I mean it."

"You can't even taste it," Felix points out.

"No, but I can tell it's made with love and that's enough for me."

Felix makes a gagging noise, and then shoves a forkful of egg in Sylvain's face when he starts laughing at him.

 _Breakfast_ , Sylvain thinks, as he chews it thoughtfully, _is delightful indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter: @bumblevetr :3


End file.
